Miley's Happily Ever After
by fangirl2000
Summary: When Miley gets a secret admirer, what will become of her friendship with Oliver and Lily? Will Lily finally be with Oliver, or will Lily brake his heart? Jake, Miley, just friends? CHANGED FROM A LITTLE OF THIS AND A LITTLE OF THAT! SEQUAL IS UP! R&R!
1. A Secret Admirer

One day, as Miley in walking to school, she and Lily meet up with Oliver.

"So Miley, who are you going to the dance with?" he asked hoping it could be him.

"Well, No one has really asked me." She replied. "Except for Johnny."

"So what did you say?' Lily questioned.

"I haven't answered. I was going to go with Johnny, but he's already going with Amber. What should I do? All of the hot guys are taken." Miley complained.

"Well, I'm always available, if you know…you ever want to go." Oliver replied shyly.

"Ha! That's really funny, Oliver!" Miley and Lily laughed.

"Anyway, I thought that you were going with Sarah." Miley exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, I am. I just wanted to make sure you had a date so you know, aren't lonely." He replied as the three entered English class.

"Okay, class, please open your books to page 278. Danny will you please start reading?' asked Mrs. Johnson, the new teacher.

"Sure! During the revolutionary war, George Washington, our president at the time…"

"Oh, Miley, the principal wanted me to give this to you." said Mrs. Johnson. As Miley slowly opened the letter, she began to see a name, but then read it.

"Dearest Miley, I have watched you from a far. Day after day, and have realized that I want to invite you to the masquerade ball on Friday. If you would let me know as soon as possible because I know that you do not have a date. If you want to, drop this in the janitor's closet at noon, and if not then just forget this whole thing. Sincerely, Your secret Admirer." She read to herself and then poked Lily.

"What?" Lily whispered.

"We have to talk right after class! Uh, oh." Miley stammered.

"What do we have here?" asked Mrs. Johnson. "A note? Well you don't mind if I read it aloud, do you?"

"No ma'am." replied Miley sheepishly.

"Dearest Miley, I have watched you from a far. Day after day, and…okay class don't forget to do pages 32-34 for homework." Said Mrs. Johnson as the bell rang.

"Is that why you wanted to talk?" Lily asked.

"Sort of." Miley said as Oliver came running over to them.


	2. Finding the Right Guy

"So what's up?" asked Oliver.

"Well, nothing really. It's just I have a secret admirer, but what should I do?" asked Miley.

"Who is it?" asked Lily.

"Well, I don't know yet, but if I say yes then I'll find out at the dance. If I say no then I don't have a date." replied Miley.

"Go for it!" screamed Lily.

"Okay..." said Miley as she signed her name and put it into the the janitor's closet. "Now we wait." That night as Miley went to sleep, she couldn't keep her mind off of the dance on Friday. Was it going to be okay? Or was it going to be a bust? Who is this guy? The next morning as Miley got ready for school, Lily called.

"Hey, Miley!"

"What's up?" asked Miley as she yawned.

"I think iKnow who's your secret admirer!"

"Who?"

"It's..." then the line went dead.

"Lily? Lily are you there? Hello? That's weird." said Miley as she went downstairs.

"Hey Miles!" cried Jackson as he flipped a marshmallow into his mouth.

"Have to go! Talk to you later!" said Miley when she ran out the door. On her way to school, Miley ran into Jake.

"Hi! I'm...uh really sorry. I don't see you around much anymore, how are Oliver and Lily doing?"

"They're fine. Well, I have to go. It was nice talking again." said Miley as she ran into the school.

"Lily! Lily!" screamed Miley as she went to the janitor's closet. She found a note on the floor, and read it aloud.

"I'm glad that you have accepted me. I'll be at the dance under the big disco ball tomorrow night. Sincerely, J."

"Lily!" Miley screamed as she ran down the hallway to her homeroom.

"What?"

"I got another note! I have to meet him under the disco ball, and his name starts with a J!"

"Well, that does narrow it down. There's Josh, Jake, Jacob, Jack, Johnny, John, James, and Joe. Which one likes you?"

"It can't be Jake because we broke up and he's...it just can't be him. Jacob gross, and this is not his handwriting."

"Johnny's going with Amber, Josh is going with Ashley, and John is going with Alex."

"So it has to be James, Joe or Jack." replied Miley as they went to the library. After a couple more classes, it was time for the day to end.

"So Lily, are you going to help me pick out a costume after school?"

"Sure. Let's go!" replied Lily. Then they went to straight to the mall.

"Come on! Here's a princess costume!" cried Lily.

"I like this one better." said Miley as she tried on the beautiful, size 2, red, elegant, dress.

"Here's the mask., it's gorgeous!" cried Lily. Miley pulled the jeweled, glittery, mask. "Miley, you look...fabulous! Wait, until this guy sees you in this!"

"What are you going to wear?" asked Miley.

"Uh...this!" said Lily as she pulled on a white dress with sparkles everywhere. "Just wait until he guys get a look at us!"


	3. The Begining of a Great Night

The next day at school, Miley got another note, and it was from her admirer. Miley read it in every class, every minute. She kept reading it over and over.

"Dear Miley, I have seen your face many times, and it's my turn to shine in your life. I want to be yours and only yours. I want to see your smiling face every minute of everyday. I need you to meet me at the punch. Please. Sincerely, Your Admirer." Suddenly, Miley ran smack into an open locker.

"Ahh!" she cried as she fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" cried the man. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hi...I'm...uh..."

"Miley! Come on it's time to get ready for the dance!" said Lily as she ran over.

"Yeah, what she said! Bye...uh...whoever you are." said Miley as Lily dragged her away.

"So who was that?" asked Lily as the two got onto the bus.

"It was...uh...I don't know!" said Miley as they neared her house.

"You like him and you don't even know his name?" asked Lily as she opened the door.

"Hey Miles. Hi Lily..."

"Hey Jackson, can you drive us to the dance tonight?"

"What time, 'cause you know I have a hot date tonight."

"5, and whose the _lucky _girl?" Miley asked sarcastically.

"It just so happens that her name is Alexandria Martin, but I can take you."

"Thanks! We'll be down in about an hour." said Miley as her and Lily raced upstairs. Once upstairs, Miley and Lily took out their dresses, masks, and turned up the music. Miley turned on _her _cd, and Miley and Lily began to sing.

"By day, I play the part in every way..." sang Miley as she put on the finishing touches on her costume.

Soon Miley and Lily were ready and and looking great. When they both came down the steps, Jackson fell head over heals for Lily in her elegant white dress.

"Wow, you look great." said Jackson as he opened the door for the girls. After the car came to a stop, Miley and Lily got out and many heads turned.

"Who are they?" people would whisper, and then Miley and Lily entered the gym.

"So, where's your date?" asked one guy.

"I'm sorry do we know you?" asked Miley.

"It's me, Oliver." he said.

"So have you seen my admirer yet?" asked Miley.

"No, sorry, but there's Sarah. I have to go, I'll see you later."


	4. Secret Surprise

As Lily walked over to the punch bowl, Miley walked to the disco ball.

"Miley, where are you?" asked a guy as he entered the dance floor.

"Hello?" Miley asked.

"Miley, is that you?"

"Yeah, but who are you?"

"It's me...Oliver."

"What? You're my secret admirer?"

"What are you taking about? I just wanted know if you've seen Sarah. So have you?"

"No, sorry, but has anyone else..."

"Miley? Is that really you?" asked another guy.

"Yeah, it's me, but who exactly are you?"

"It's me...Jake."

"But, I thought you were here with Ashley."

"No, I came here alone."

"So are you my secret admirer?"

"Well, I...I can explain."

"So you wrote me those notes? Your my admirer?"

"Maybe...so do you want to dance?"

"I have to go...sorry."

"Miley! Wait! I'm sorry! Am I suppose to not like you?"

"After we broke up I thought I would never see you again since you were still Romania, and then you came back. And you went from my boyfriend, to a friend, to an acquaintance, to me never seeing you! I could never talk to you because you were always with Amber and Ashley!"

"I just...I wanted you to know that...I still like you."

"No! YOU can't still like me! 'Cause I don't...I don't...still...like you!" Miley stuttered.

"What? But I thought you...would you like to dance. Just as friends?" asked Jake as he held out his hand.

"Sure." she replied. "But just as friends." Then the song Beautiful Soul started to play, and it seemed like the whole room lit up as Miley and Jake swayed across the dance floor.

"This is really awkward." said Miley as Jake dipped her.

"But it's not so bad, is it?"

"No, not at all."

"Miley!" cried Lily as she ran over to her.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy...with Jake?"

"There about to announce the winners for the King and Queen of the dance."

"Jake, hold on, let's wait until they announce the winners." Suddenly, the principal walked up to the microphone.

"I'd like to that you for being here tonight. All of the teachers, thank you for chaperoning. Now to announce the King and Queen of the dance, who will get three dances by themselves and two certificates to Olive Garden. And the winners are..." as the principal said that everyone was jumping up and down.


	5. Trouble

"The winners are, Jake and Miley! C'mon down! Now let's let these two love birds have a few dances to together." said the principal. Suddenly, Miley's phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Miles, it's Jackson, where are you?"

"I'm at the school dance. Why?"

"Well, if you don't get home right now, then you're in so much trouble!"

"Fine." she said as she walked of the dance floor.

"Miley? Miley where are you going?"Jake asked once he caught up to her.

"I'm sorry, Jake, but I have to go."

"What? Now? But Miley, we were just about to dance."

"I know, and I'm really sorry." she said as she walked out of the gym. Jake stood in shock and didn't move.

"Jake? Are you going to be okay?" asked Lily as she walked over to him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." he said as he went over to a table, sat down, and ate a piece of cake. Since Jake and Miley weren't dancing, others were free to dance. Oliver and Sarah had been dancing for what seemed like three full hours. When Miley reached home, she was greeted by her dad.

"Where have you been? You didn't leave a note, and you didn't call!" he screamed.

"Sorry, I told Jackson because he took me and Lily." Miley replied.

"Well, because you never told me where you were going, you're grounded!"

"But! I...I have to go back to the dance!" Miley cried.

"Not tonight!" he replied as he opened the newspaper.

"You...you can't...ahh!" Miley screamed as she stomped upstairs. When she got upstairs, she went into the bathroom. She turned on the radio, and began to sing to Beautiful Soul, and then started to cry. Soon her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she asked wiping her nose.

"Hey, it's Oliver. Why'd you leave?"

"My dad didn't know where I was, so now I'm grounded."

"Jake's really bored, and he's just sitting there, eating his cake and staring blankly into space."

"Well, tell him that I'm really sorry."

"Okay, hope you're all right."

"Bye." and then they both hung up. As Oliver went over to the dance floor with Sarah, Lily ran into them.

"Hey!" Lily said.

"Hi, so uh...do you want...to dance with us?" Oliver asked shyly.

"No thanks, I have to go over an see if Johnny is withstanding Amber. See around." She said as she walked away, and Oliver stood starting as Lily smiled her famous, sweet, and kind smile.

"Excuse me? You're suppose to be my date! Keep your eyes in your head!" Sarah screamed.

"Sure." he said as Sarah grabbed him and dragged him onto the dance floor.


	6. The Last Dance

Back at the Stewart house, Miley ran upstairs, opened her door and then slammed it behind her. She ran over to her bed, and plopped down beside her window. Miley turned on her stereo and put it on full blast. As she put in her cd, she started to sing, but then she heard If We Were a Movie.

"If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend you'd fall in love with in the end..." she sang and then she began to cry. "My perfect night is ruined! I was about to kiss Jake!" Then the phone began to ring, and the time was now eleven o'clock.

"Hello?" Miley sobbed.

"Hey, Miley! Are you coming back to the dace? There's still an hour left. Jake is really worried about you." Lily said loudly over the crowd behind her at the dance.

"I can't, I'm grounded."

"Come on, You might still have time for one last dance. Well you'd better make a choice, and fast because Jake said..."

"I'll go, but tell Jake..."

"What? You're...break...p...I..." said Lily then hung up. As Miley put the phone down, she got up and opened up the window.

"If Jake isn't there, I'll kill him tomorrow." Miley said as she climbed down the side of the house. After running a few blocks she could see the school again. Then it started pouring rain as clouds began to get darker.

"Great! Just Great!" Miley screamed as she ran to the school. When she got to the door, Lily was there to greet her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but is there time for one more dance with Jake?" Miley asked as Lily gave her some paper towels.

"They stopped because you left. So there's plenty of time left." Lily replied as Oliver came over.

"So how's Miley?"

"Soaked, but good."

"Well, they're starting another song, and Sarah just left."

"What are you saying?"

"Do...you...want to...uh...dance?"

"Well, I...uh...sure." As Miley, Lily, and Oliver went onto the dance floor, Miley caught up Jake.

"What happened? I thought we were going to dance?" Jake asked.

"We were, but I...I'm sorry. So do you want to dance no?" Miley asked holding her hand out.

"Sure." Jake said as he and Miley walked into the middle of the dance floor. Then Amber and Ashley came rushing over.

"Jake! You cannot dance with her, and YOU, Miley, GET AWAY FROM MY BOY FRIEND!" Ashley screamed.

"You're boyfriend? I don't think so!" Jake screamed.

"Jakey, can we dance now?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley, for the last time, I don't like you! I like Miley!"

"What?" Miley and Ashley cried in unison.

"I mean...uh..."

"How can you like...Stewart?" Amber asked.

"You like me? But, we...I thought...we...were over."

"Well...I...uh...I hope you don't mind but I still...really like you."

"Jake!" screamed Ashley, and then she ran away. Then the gym clock rung midnight.

"Oh, no!" Miley mumbled. "Jake, I'm really sorry, but I have to go."

"Just one dance, c'mon. It won't take long." Jake pleaded. A song started to play and Jake grabbed Miley closely, and began to dance.


	7. In His Arms

"Jake, I really have to go." Miley whispered into Jake's ear.

"Why? Did you not like the dance?" Jake asked as they pulled apart.

"No, no I did like the dance. It's just that my dad, he wanted me home by midnight. So I have to go, but maybe I'll see you tomorrow." Miley said as she lifted up her dress so she could walk.

"Okay, but let's just finish the dance. It won't be to much later. C'mon Miley you don't really have to go. I mean the dance is almost over anyway. Just one more..." Then Jake and Miley kissed as the disco ball stopped and the spotlight was on them.

"Jake...we can't. I'm sorry but I really have to go." Miley said. Then Jake let her go, and Miley left.

"Good-bye." Jake said just as Amber and Ashley walked up to him.

"Hi Jake." Amber said putting her arm around Jake.

"Hi? What are you doing?" Jake asked as he pushed Amber's arm to the ground.

"Where's your date? Want to dance?" Ashley asked as she started to dance around him.

"No thanks, and she had to leave early." Jake explained.

"So? Want to dance, or what?" Amber and Ashley asked in unison. Jake walked over to the punch bowl and called Miley.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is your dad mad?"

"Well, I'm not...Hi dad." Miley sad as she walked up the driveway. "Jake I have to go."

"But..." Jake said as Miley hung up. "Great! Well, if Miley can't come to me, then I'll just go to her." Jake thought and then ran out the door, down three blocks, and found Miley's house. Jake went up to the door, and rang the doorbell.

"Go away, kid!" Mr. Stewart yelled.

"Where's Miley? We have to talk." Jake replied trying to push Mr. Stewart aside so he could see.

"She's not here."

"She has to be. I just called."

"So you're the punk who's been calling my little girl!"

"Yes, but...we're just friends. She said so herself."

"Fine!" Mr. Stewart screamed, but when Jake walked in he saw Miley on the steps.

"Jake!? What are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to you. Let's go up to your room." Jake said as he pulled Miley up the steps.

"So why did you come here?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Us."

"Jake I told you. There is no us!"

"What really happened between us a few months ago?"

"I just...I just got to busy."

"Well, can we..."

"What?"

"Be you know...boyfriend and girlfriend again?" Jake asked as he looked into those deep, chocolate brown eyes, and pulled Miley close like he had done at the party. In Jake's mind, angles began to sing, and Miley was glowing. In Miley's mind, Jake was muscular and holding her in his arms.

"Jake?" Miley asked as she looked toward the ground.

"Yeah?" he replied, and before they said another word, Miley was in Jake's arms.


	8. What Next?

As Jake moved closer to Miley to kiss her, Jackson walked into the room.

"What do you think you're doing, zombie boy?" Jackson questioned as he crossed his arms.

"Uh...we..were...just talking." Jake replied.

"On my little sister's bed? Yeah right!"

"Jackson! Jackson get out!" Miley said as she pushed him out the door.

"Where were we?" Jake asked as Miley walked back over to the bed.

"Look, Jake, I think you're really nice, and funny, and cute, and a great guy, but..."

"But what?"

"We can't do this anymore. I just...I don't know. It just doesn't seem right!" Miley sighed as she plopped down beside Jake.

"Why? Don't you like me?"

"Yes, but not like this. I mean if it didn't work out for us a few months ago, why do you think it'll work now? I mean you're always around girls, but you never have a date anywhere. Amber and Ashley are always with you, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but they're really nice once you get to know them"

"So, I'll never be good enough for you?"

"No, it's not that. It's just...I...well...we just can't! I mean why don't go out with someone else? Like Lily? Or how about Marrissa? They're both really nice, and why do you only want to go out with me? I'm not the only girl in the whole world."

"Yeah, I know. It's just..."

"What?"

"I...can't live without that smile, and those eyes. I can't sleep without thinking of...of you."

"Thanks, but it's just not going to work out with us. You can think about me all you want, but we can never be together!"

"Why not? I mean we were the perfect couple until you had to leave for a month!"

"It's not my fault! How do you think I felt when you left me for four months right after you kissed me?"

"Well, that was different!"

"How?"

"I had to shoot the movie! Do you think I enjoyed it?"

"I don't know! If had to leave I would tell you first!"

"Where would you have to go?"

"I'm Hannah Montana! where don't I go?"

"What?"

"I go on vacations a lot, so what?"

"No, before that. What did you say about you being Hannah Montana?"

"Nothing."

"No you said that you were Hannah Montana! So you were the one who I told how I first felt about you, only that you were Hannah and not Miley. Hannah was the one I told all of my secrets too, but it was really you?"

"Yeah..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought that you would freak out."

"What were we fighting about again?"

"Nothing."

"So am I good enough, or what?"

"Well..."


	9. Five Questions

"I really like you. I mean really like you, but..." Miley said as she stared into Jake's big, deep, blue eyes.

"But? But is never good!" Jake replied.

"We just have to move on. I'm sorry."

"What?"

"We can't be together."

"Why?"

"You're always around billions of other girls, and yet you chose me. That's sweet, but it's not going to work out between us. We tried, but it didn't work."

"C'mon, Miley. You can't be serious."

"I am, but I'll give you one more chance. You can ask me five questions and I'll answer honestly."

"Okay, would you go out with anyone else besides me?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Uh...well...Johnny and maybe...Oliver."

"If you could kiss anyone in the world who would it be?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"You."

"Why?"

"Well, I mean Oliver is my best friend, and I never talk to Johnny. You've some how always been there whenever I need someone."

"Uh...mmm...if you could spend one night wit anyone, and no strings attached, who would it be?"

"Well, there are so many people, but I think it would have to be...you."

"Why?"

"You're out of questions."

"Let's do it."

"Do what?"

"Spend the whole rest of the night together."

"Now? Here? I don't think that's a very good..." Miley said as Jake leaned closer. Soon Jake and Miley were kissing and rolling around on the ground.

"Jake..." Miley said as she pushed him away.

"Please stop talking." Jake replied as they began kissing again. They were on the ground, together again. It had seemed like forever since they had ever kissed like this, but yet something was missing. It felt as if someone had torn them apart so thy could never ever be together again.

"Jake? Jake, stop." Miley said as she got off of the floor and sat on her bed.

"What is it now?"

"We can't do this anymore."

"Why?"

"Because! We aren't meant to be together if we broke up already!"

"Miley, calm down." Jake said as he put his arms around her. Jake began to unbutton Miley dress, but she stopped him.

"Jake stop! We can't!"

"C'mon babe. Just one big kiss before I go."

"Well I guess one little kiss on the cheek won't hurt." Miley replied as Jake moved closer. Jake didn't end up on Miley's cheek though, he had moved from her cheek, to her lips, to her neck, but Miley didn't finch. She was okay with it, and for a few minutes, it seem like they were in heaven. Then it all stopped when Miley pulled away.


	10. Asking Her Out

Miley began to push Jake away.

"Jake you know we can't. I've already told you."

"Yeah, but...just one more...kiss." Jake said as he leaned closer again, but before he could make another move, Miley had pushed him off of the bed. Suddenly, the door of Miley's room flew open, and Jackson was standing right in front of them.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Nothing. I was just about to leave." Jake said running out of the door. As Jake ran home, Miley was going to bed, too.

"I have to show her some way that I'll do anything for her." Jake whispered as he went to bed that night. Soon it was morning, and Jake went on line. He started to talk to random people when he came across Oliver, Lily, and Miley.

SlayerDude17: Hey Oliver, Lily, Miley.

PopstarDiva21: Hey, I'm really sorry about last night.

Sk8rgirl99: What happened? When I got home it was three am. Give me details!

Bookworm15: How did you guys like the dance?

SlayerDude17: It was good

PopstarDiva21: Yeah I had fun

Bookworm15: Good & Lily I have a confession to make.

Sk8rgirl99: What?

PopstarDiva21: Did something happen between u guys that I don't know about?

Bookworm15: Yeah something like that. Lily I had a lot of fun last night with u.

Sk8rgirl99: OMG

Bookworm15: Will you be my girlfriend?

Sk8rgirl99: What about Sarah?

Bookworm15: She had such a lousy time last night that she dumped me! So, yes or no?

Sk8rgirl99: No! Oliver we're just friends! I hope. Miley what did happen last night with you and SlayerDude17?

SlayerDude17: That's a little private.

Sk8rgirl99: What did you do?

PopstarDiva21: Nothing! I just said that we should be friends, but he said no he wanted more!

SlayerDude17: I kissed her. We rolled on the ground, an I heard angels sing.

PopstarDiva21: What? When did you hear that?

SlayerDude17: Never mind. Anyway, Lily how would you like to go out sometime?

Sk8rgirl99: Sure!

Bookworm15: Yeah you say yes to him and no to me!

SlayerDude17: How about the beach, say three?

Sk8rgirl99: Sounds good. I'll see you later:)

SlayerDude17: I got to go too! Bye!

Bookworm15: See ya Miley.

PopstarDiva21: Bye.

They all logged off, and Lily began getting ready for the beach. Oliver and Miley also got dressed to go to the beach just to see what Jake had planned. As soon as Lily, Miley, Oliver, and Jake were there, they all went swimming. Jake had Lily up on his shoulders, but soon dunked her.

"Jake! Jake stop it!" Lily yelped.

"Look at them. That makes me sick!" Miley whispered.

"You liked it when you and Jake did it. Someone's a little jealous now aren't they." Oliver whispered back.

"Well that was different!" Miley replied.

"No it's not!" Oliver said as he too dunked Miley underwater.


	11. Rebound

"Oliver!" Miley screamed as she popped up.

"What?"

"I...just don't want Lily and Jake to be together, that's all."

"It's that a little selfish?"

"I know! It's just that Jake...he's...he's just...I honestly think he's not the right guy for Lily."

"Who do you think is?"

"Well, I honestly think it's...uh...you."

"ME! What?"

"Yeah, I mean, you two have been friends for at least a decade!" Miley said as Lily and Jake were walking along the shoreline toward them.

"Hey Miley. Oliver, can we talk?" Jake asked as he pulled Oliver over to the side.

"What's up?"

"It's about Miley. Do you think she likes me?"

"I don't really know. All I know is that Miley thinks Lily isn't the right girl for you."

"Oh, perfect..."

"What?"

"Nothing I was just..uh...thinking...don't tell anyone, but I really like Miley and I'm trying to make here jealous. So I'm trying to make Miley believe that I really like Lily."

"So you don't like Lily?"

"Well, only as a friend, but not really."

"I promise I won't tell..." Oliver said as Miley and Lily came over to them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lily asked.

"Just about how Jake doesn't really like you, and that he's trying to make Miley..." Oliver said, but Jake jabbed him in the stomach.

"OLIVER!" Jake screamed.

"Jake? Is this true? You don't like me? Why?" Lily asked.

"YOU just used my best friend to make me...jealous?" Miley asked.

"I can explain..."

"Yeah, well explain this!" Miley said, but then she punched Jake in the mouth.

"What was that for?"

"For using my friend!" Miley said as she and Lily walked away.

"MILEY! LILY!" Jake called after them.

"I guess you're all alone now, Jake." Oliver said as he helped Jake up off of the ground. Suddenly, it began to rain.

"What do you mean, alone? You don't have a girlfriend either!"

"Yeah, but Lily and Miley are on the rebound. So ha!" Oliver said as he ran after the girls. "Miley, Lily! Wait up!"

"What Oliver?" Lily asked as they walked up Miley's driveway.

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

"Sure..." Lily said, but she was day dreaming. "What did you ask, Oliver?"

"Why don't I help you guess get over your loss of _him._" Oliver replied.

"Okay..." Miley said as she began to cry. Miley and Lily wrapped their arms around Oliver and they all walked into the Stewarts' house.

"Yes!" Oliver mumbled as the door shut with Jake outside standing in the rain.


	12. Fighting With Friends

"Oliver, go away!" Lily said.

"What? I thought you said..."

"Leave! I don't want to be around any stupid boys!" Miley screamed as she pushed Oliver out of the door. Oliver sat on the porch and soon was drenched in the rain. Jake walked up and sat down by Oliver.

"So, I guess we're both going to be alone for Valentine's Day." Jake sighed. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and Oliver, Jake, Miley, and Lily were all going to be alone.

"I can't believe HIM! Jake used me to make you jealous! I thought he really like me!" Lily cried as she and Miley plopped onto the bed.

"I can't believe he liked me so much that he used you! I mean I knew you two weren't a good couple, but not like this!" Miley laughed.

"What do you mean? I really liked Jake, and he liked me!"

"NO he didn't! He just pretended to like you!"

"Just because you're Hannah Montana doesn't mean that every guy in the whole world likes you! A lot of guys like me!"

"No they don't! The only guys you've ever liked, like me! Oliver, Jake, Johnny, James, John, Luke, almost every guy in our grade likes me more than you!" Take that back, you back-stabbing liar!"

"NO!" Miley screamed. "If you won't admit it, then get out!"

"Fine, I will!" Lily screamed as she opened the door. Lily ran out and Miley slammed the door behind her. Lily ran home, she was soaked when she opened the door.

"Honey, what happened? I thought you were with Miley, Jake, and that other kid, uh...Lawrence." Mrs. Trescott said.

"Mom! His name is Oliver, and nothing is wrong!"

"Honey Bun, what happened? C'mon you tell me."

"NOTHING!"  
"Hun, you can tell me. Come on, sit down."

"Fine. Miley and I got in a fight, and Jake didn't even like me! He just used me to make Miley jealous!"

"Why wouldn't he like you?"

"He liked Miley way before he ever met me. Miley and Jake have...have...they have something that I don't really know what it is! They belong together! I don't know who...or what I belong with!"

"What? Miley and Jake have might have...have chemistry as some people would call it, but so do you."

"With who?"

"That Oliver boy. You two have been friends for at least a decade."

"So you think ME and Oliver are...are...we have...chemistry? Yeah right!" Lily laughed as she walked up to her room. "She can't honestly think that! I mean me and Oliver are just friends. Yeah, just friends."


	13. Friend? Or Foe?

Lily slammed the door of her room behind her, and plopped down on her bed.

"What to do...what to do." she said as she stared up at the ceiling. "I can't believe how jerky Miley was being! I mean a lot of guys like me. Like...uh...er...Oliver for instance. He always said I was the only one for him. Wait, what am I saying?! Oliver and I are friends, and only friends!" The phone rang and it was Oliver, no surprise.

"Hello?"

"Hey. How's it going? Are you okay and everything?"

"Yeah, fine. It just...well..."

"What?"

"Me and Miley have only ever had one other really, really big fight, but we made up after a few days. This time, I don't think we'll ever make up."

"Don't say that! You and Miley have been friends for to long to just give it all up over a guy."

"What? How would you understand?"

"I know these things. Who do you think has to sit through all of your little girly problems? Who has to make sure that there are no cat fits? Who has to..."

"Okay! I get your point!"

"Anyway, what's up with Miley? I mean it's like she never gets it through that big Hannah head of hers that a lot of guys think you're very cute, and don't even give Miley a look."

"Really? Are you sure? Guys really think I'm...they really...they like me!?"

"Yeah, I mean what's not to like?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have a great personality. Who wouldn't like someone who's funny, cute, smart, and good at skateboarding?"

"Yeah, you're right. Miley just thinks that everyone in the world likes her because she's Hannah Montana, but really no one even likes the real her! Wait till I tell her that! She'll be crying all the way home before noon! Thanks Oliver!"

"No problem. I just want you to know that whatever goes on tomorrow, I'm right behind you. Miley won't know what hit her!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're right!"

"Well I have to go. I'll be waiting for the plans to get Miley. Let me know! See ya!" Oliver said as he hung up, and then called Miley.

"Hello?" she yawned.

"Hey Miley. It's Oliver.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I was just calling to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, fine. It's just that..."

"What?"

"Well, I cannot believe Lily! I mean she thinks every boy in the whole world likes her, but in reality, they all like me. She just won't admit that I'm right."

"Yeah, I know."

"I mean every guy likes me as Hannah, but also at school!"

"I know, and I heard in the locker room the other day, that every guy in there was talking about you. I mean who wouldn't want to go out with someone as smart, funny, cute, and talented as you?"

"Thanks Oliver. So tomorrow I was thinking we would do a little sabotage for that back-stabbing brat, what do you think?"

"Great! I'll be waiting for some plans tomorrow, well go to go. See ya!"

"Bye." Miley said as she hung up, and Lily and Miley both began making plans for one another. Little did the girls know, Oliver was using them so he could break them up for good, and have Miley all to himself with Jake out of the picture.


	14. Truce

The next day, Oliver, Lily, and Miley walked to school, but Lily tried to get Miley before anyone saw anything.

"Hey, Oliver can you help me with my books?" Lily asked.

"Sure." Oliver replied. "So how are we going to get rid of Miley?"

"Follow my lead."

"Sure, okay."

"Hey, Miley can you come here for a second?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Miley asked, but before she could say another word, Lily grabbed a soda from her book bag, shook it, and sprayed it at Miley.

"LILY!" Miley screamed. "So is that how it's going to be?"

"Yeah, it is. Oliver grab the silly string from by lunch box."

"What? No, Oliver get the paint from my bag!"

"Uh...uh..."

"Oliver!" the girls screamed in unison.

"Who's side are you on any way?" Lily asked as she and Miley grabbed the paint and string.

"Truce?"

"Truce..." Miley and Lily sprayed Oliver, and then pushed him to the ground. Oliver was covered with orange paint and silly string.

"Guys! Guys, wait!" Oliver screamed.

"I don't know why we even fought over a guy. I mean we're the best friends." Miley said.

"Yeah, I know." Lily replied. The girls left Oliver on the ground and went into the school. When Oliver finally came through the door, everyone was pointing and laughing.

"Are you two happy now?" Oliver asked as he wiped some paint from his eye.

"Yeah, I am." Miley replied.

"Good, cause you can help me clean up!" Oliver said as he wrapped his arms around his friends. Miley and Lily were now covered with orange too.

"OLIVER!" Lily and Miley cried. The three got cleaned up, and went to class.

"I'm glad you two are friends again. And I'm sorry." Oliver said, and then kissed Miley.

"What was that for?" Miley asked.

"Just cause. So are you and Jake going to...like...be together again?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. Do you think he still likes me?" Miley replied.

"Yeah, I know that for a fact." Oliver smiled as he hugged his best friends. The went by so fast that Miley barley had time to talk. Later that night, as Miley was watching TV, the doorbell rang.

"Hello? What are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"Hey. I just wanted to stop by. I heard that you still liked me."

"Who told you?"

"Guess. So what have you been doing?"

"Just watching MTV." Miley sighed, but then Jake leaped onto her. Jake and Miley were on the ground and the door was still open. Lily walked by and saw that the door was open so she ran up the driveway.

"What happened?" Lily asked breathlessly.

"Go away..." Miley mumbled.

"What? Jake, what are you doing here?"

"I just...wanted...to...kiss...I mean...catch up...with Miley." Jake replied as he stopped in between kisses.

"Well, I 'll just go then. Call me and let me know how it goes." Lily said. Miley and Jake contiued to kiss on the floor.

"Jake?"

"Stop...talking."

"Why don't...we go...up to my...room?"

"Sure." Jake replied as the two ran up the stairs.


	15. I Am Hannah Montana

"Wait, Jake. What are we doing?"

"Uh about to..."

"Not that! I mean what are we doing with our lives?"

"I don't know, but today is my luck day!"

"Jake, I'm serious."

"I don't care! Here let me help you take off your shirt and then I can think."

"No Jake. What are we doing? I mean we've been fighting it seems like everyday since be broke up."

"So? C'mon Miley..."

"Jake...please...stop..." Miley was head-over-heels for Jake and he knew it. She tried to resist that gorgeous blond hair, and those deep, but so gentile blue eyes. Soon enough, Miley and Jake were in the most passionate kiss they had ever had.

"Jake?"

"Miley?"

"Can I tell you something?" Miley asked pulling away from the kiss.

"No, not now." Jake leaned in closer, but Miley resisted.

"Well, it has to be now! I can't keep it any longer!" Miley screamed. Jackson who had just gotten home from his date, came running up the stairs. He stopped right in front of Miley's door to hear another scream.

"Jake, I...I'm uh...Hannah Montana."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I know it's a big deal but you have to promise me to keep it a secret."

"How can you be Hannah Montana?!"

"I...er...well my aunt Dolly hooked me up."

"Huh? So it was you who I was telling how I felt about the real you during Zombie Slayer!? It was you? It was you who...you...I told you everything?!"

"Yes...yes...and maybe."

"Why? How? I can't believe you didn't tell me when we were on tv!"

"I couldn't...at least not around other people. Especially in front of the camera crews!"

"Am I the only one..." Jake began, but suddenly the door flew open.

"Miley! You told this...this Zombie Dork?!" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, so what? I trust him!"

"You can't trust Zombie Freak! He's...he's just...he'll tell everyone once your back at school!"

"How would you know? You don't know Jake like I do!"

"Zombie Freak won't keep the secret!"

"Yes he will!"

"I can keep a secret. Trust me."

"I haven't even told my best friend! How am I suppose to trust you?"

"Just trust me!"

"Jackson,I can make my own decisions on who I want to tell or not!"

"I say not!"

"Jackson, leave!"

"FINE! Don't blame me when Zombie Boy tells!" Jackson screamed. He ran out the door, and slammed his door in Miley face across the hall.

"Jake..."

"No it's okay. I'll go." Jake said. He left and Miley was alone for the rest of the week. No one ta;ked to her at school, and even Oliver and Lily were avoiding her. Nobody had talked to her about Hannah Montana so Jake didn't tell, but life was lonely without her friends.


	16. Jake and Miley Forever

Miley was alone for most of the day on Thursday morning, but soon found Lily.

"Lily! Hey!" Miley called.

"Hi, what do you want?" Lily asked as though she was a snob.

"I...What's wrong?"

"I can't talk to you right now."

"Why?"

"I can't! Okay, I just can't. Leave me alone, Miley!"

"What? Why can't you talk to me?"

"I can't say! I made a promise!"

"To who? Who says you can't talk to me?"

"No one!"

"Then why can't you..."

"It's Jake! He said I can't talk to you because of what happened last week."

"What? He's still mad? I just said no!"

"No to him, and to him that's a big deal when someone rejects him."

"I'd better go say something."

"Don't mention my name!"

"Okay..." Miley replied and walked over to Jake at his locker.

"What do you want?" Jake asked.

"I just wanted to say...I'm sorry."

"Which one told you?"

"No one. I'm just saying sorry."

"Really? Well, then can I come over tonight?"

"Sure, but no...you know."

"Why? Just a little?"

"Uh...I got to go."

"But Miley! I'm sorry too!"

"Jake...I..." Miley ran back to Jake and Jake pulled her close. Jake and Miley skipped the next few classes and spent them in the janitor's closet, kissing.

"Miley..."

"Jake..."

"I..."

"Love..."

"You!"

"Why...did...we...break...up?"

"I have no idea! But I miss it!"

"Me...too..."

"I can't...wait...until...we get to your place."

"Right!" Miley cried, and suddenly the bell rang.

"It's time to go home."

"Can you come home with me?"

"Sure." Jake replied and helled Miley in his arms. The door opened and the janitor, Mr. Lawrence, fainted.

"Uh..." Miley stuttered, and shut the door. Miley and Jake came out a few minutes later with messy hair. Then they went to Miley's house for some real fun.


	17. Under the Covers

Jake and Miley walked home together with Oliver and Lily right behind them. Some how during English, Oliver and Lily were partners, and kissed for the very first time.

"So Miley, what are we going to do at your place?" Lily asked, looking at Oliver.

"You'll see. Oh, Lily and Oliver, you get the bathroom, but make sure you lock it first." Miley replied.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver and Lily asked in unison, but then blushed.

"I told you! You'll have too wait!" Miley screamed as the four walked up the driveway. Miley, Jake, Oliver, and Lily ran up the stairs, and split up.

"So...what do you want to do?" Oliver asked.

"Uh..what do you want to do?" Lily replied. Oliver and Lily stood in silence for a few minutes, and then they moved forward.

"Lily?"

"Oliver?"

"Do you want to..."

"Oliver, we've been friends for a really long time and..."

"What?"

"Never mind. I wonder what Jake and Miley are doing right now." Lily replied.

"Uh..why don't we just go watch some TV?"

"Sure." Lily said and the two ran down stairs. They wanted to be far away from each so nothing creepy would happen between them. IN Miley's room, Jake and Miley were on the bed talking.

"So Miley, what do you want to do?"

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"Why not?" Jake said and leaned forward. The two began rolling all over each other, but suddenly Jake stopped.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked, wanting to be kissed.

"Nothing. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you ever think of me while we were apart?"

"Yes! Why?"

"No reason." Jake replied and the kissing began again. Jake turned Miley over on her back, and unbuttoned her shirt.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep going..."

"Really?"

"Of course." Miley replied. "I missed you!" Jake threw off his pants and shirt, but took Miley's skirt off as well. Miley held up the covers, and Jake slid in. The two kept kissing for a very long time until they heard a door close.

"My dad!" Miley screamed.

"Miley, we have to tell him sometime."

"Not about this!"

"Okay! Then I'd better go."

"Get dressed first!" Miley said and helped Jake get changed. Jake stopped her as he put his shirt on, and pushed her to the bed.

"Jake, stop. You have to go!" Miley said.

"No, I want you, now!"

"What? Jake my dad is coming!"

"Leave him." Jake said and locked the door. Since Miley still had no close on, but her underwear and bra, Jake sat on her without struggle.

"Get off!" Miley said, but Jake stayed. He started to kiss her lips, then her neck, and finally her arms. Miley was still helpless, but Jake wouldn't stop. After only a few minutes, Jake was at her breasts.

"Jake, stop!" Miley cried. Jake was still going on and on, but the door to Miley's room flew open. Mr. Stewart was staring the two on the bed. Then he fainted. Jake pushed him out of the room, pulled Miley under the covers again, and held her close.


	18. One the Couch

While Miley screamed for help, Oliver and Lily were watching TV. Oliver started to inch closer and closer. Finally he laid down on her lap.

"What are you doing, Oliver?"

"Nothing."

"Whatev."

Lily stared deeply at the screen, and Oliver inched up even farther until he was at Lily's breasts.

"Oliver!"

"Lil, c'mon. You know you want too!"

"No!" Lily screamed, and Oliver checked to make sure no one was home, but them. No one. Lily looked at the TV again, and suddenly her shirt was over her head.

"This won't hurt a bit, sweetie." Oliver said. He ripped off his pants and shirt, then did the same to Lily. Oliver gracefully put Lily under him on the couch, and laid on her belly. He started licking her stomach, then went lower and lower. Lily didn't complain, but she wondered what it would be like to really have it. Oliver put his cock up Lily as far as he could, which made Lily scream, but for joy. The two were kissing passionately, and Oliver began pushing his mouth into her bra. He gently unhooked it, and it tickled Lily. Oliver nibbled at her nipples, and Lily at his. Up in Miley's room Jake was still on top of her.

"Miley, don't fight it." Jake said knowing that Mr. Stewart was out of the way so they were all alone. Jake forcefully pulled Miley's clothes off, and then his. He pushed his cock hard up into her body, and then she screamed as loud as she could, but no help came. Jake pulled and kissed at Miley's breasts, but for some reason she didn't complain. Jake went lower and lower on Miley's body until he reached he ass. He felt the sweetness and kissed it.

"Jake! NO! Stop!"

"Babe, you know you have a fuckin' nice body?"

"No!"

"Well, you do now!" Jake screamed, he rolled over and now Miley was on top of him. She tried to run away, but Jake held tight to her shoulders. He pushed against her lips, begging for a kiss, and finally he got his wish. Their tongues were hooked together like a chain, and the two were passionately kissing without hesitation. Then Jake was ripped away from Miley, and Miley was forced to put her robe on. It was Jackson, home early from the movies.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my sister, pretty boy?" Jackson yelled.

"It was all her man!"

"Yeah right!"

"Jackson get out!" Jake hollered, and Miley coward in the corner.

"Sure, and just let my sister become pregnant!"

"Yes!"

"No Way!"

"Stop! Jackson leave! I can handle this!" Miley finally spoke up. Jackson sighed and left. Jake plopped back on the bed, waiting for another kiss, but it never came. He sat there, and Miley just stared in disbelief at what he had just done to her.


	19. Baby Problems

Miley escorted Jake out of her house all with Oliver and Lily. Soon it was morning and Miley got ready for school. Her dad came into her room just before she left.

"Bud? I need to talk to you." Mr. Stewart said.

"Dad, if it was about yesterday, I'm sorry. I never should have trusted him, I promise I'll never have him over again. Or go over to his house. I swear..." Miley began.

"Bud, it's not about that. I want you to come with the hospital with me today. I talked to your doctor and he said to go today. I'll write you a note to get you our of school, but nothing more."

"What...what about?"

"I'm sorry bud, but you have to take a few tests. That's all and it'll be over before you know it. Well, let's get going." Mr. Stewart said, and he and Miley left for the hospital.

"Miley! How are you?" the doctor said as the Stewarts walked in through the large doors. "I heard you've been having a few problems lately, but we can fix that." The doctor led Miley into a small room and gave her a pregnancy tester.

"How did you...dad what did you tell him?" Miley screamed but took the test anyway. Soon it turned blue, and the doctor stole out of her hands.

"Miley, I'm afraid that you're pregnant." the doctor replied. After a few more tests, Miley was able to go back to school, where she avoided Jake and Oliver.

"Lily, did you ever...ever...kiss Oliver last night?" Miley whispered during home room.

"Yes, and it was the greatest!" Lily replied, but the day went by so fast, Miley barely noticed. The next few months flew by, and soon the Miley found out he was having a baby girl. She only talked to Lily and her dad about it, but she kept getting harder to talk to everyday. Miley was getting bigger and bigger everyday as well, but also crankier. Jake still never talked to Miley, but Oliver and Lily were still going out. School got much harder since the baby, plus all of the whispers in the background. People kept asking her questions like who did it, and what was is its name. Miley decided what to do, and with only two months left, she finally chose a name.

"I think I'll call her Alexandria Marie...Montana." Miley said.

"Bud, if you name her "Montana" then everyone will know you're you." Mr. Stewart said.

"Fine, then how about...er...Ryan. So no one will she's mine."

"Bud, there something that I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's about...Alexandria."

"Huh?"

"Miley, I'm sorry, but we...we can't..."

"What is it, daddy?"

"We can't keep her."

"What? Why not?"

"Bud, we can't afford to feed another mouth right now. Hannah Montana hasn't been doing so well since...the baby."

"Daddy, we can't just not keep her!"

"Miley, I've talk to an orphanage, and they agreed to take her."

"No, I won't let you!" Miley screamed and ran up the stairs. She slammed her door, plopped on the bed, and cried.


	20. Forgiveness

"What? WHY NOT?" Miley asked.

"Miley, I know it's hard, but...but we can't afford it. I'm sorry."

"Why...But...What? Why can't we?"

"Miles, ever since you've been...well...pregnant, HM hasn't been doing so hot."

"Yeah, but if I keep her, HM will be even hotter! Think about it! I mean how cool would it be...HM being a mom!"

"Yes, but if they found out, they might be able to tell who's who..."

"You can't! Oooo!"

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I think...I think she's coming..." Miley said faintly, and fell to the ground. Mr. Stewart called the hospital a.s.a.p. The ambulance came and took Miley to the E.R, but soon Jake showed up. He ran to Miley's side, and Mr. Stewart pushed him away.

"Miley! Are you...okay?" Jake asked.

"Get away, zombie boy."

"Jake, get out of here! I don't want you anywhere near her!"

"I thought it was a boy? What's its name?"

"Alexandria or Alexander, Marie or Martin, Ryan! OOOO!" Miley cried on the bed.

"Welco...oh dear. Is already see a head!" the doctor said. He rushed over to Miley, who's legs were spread out, and told her to push. Soon the baby was out, Miley was unconscious, Jake, Jackson, and Mr. Stewart were waiting in the lobby. Suddenly, the doctor came out.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news."

"What is it? Don't tell me my baby is going to die!"

"No, no. It's nothing like tha...anyway it's about the baby. Well, you see...she was too premature so she might not make it...but it is a girl."

"What? She won't...won't make it?"

"There is a very high chance, but we have her under observation right now." The doctor said. Then he was paged, and left. The doctor entered Miley's room, with the baby in his hands, and let Miley hold her. Jake was aloud to come in, so she and he could name him.

"What's her name going to be?" Jake asked, in the doorway and then closed the door.

"I told you! Alexandria Marie Ryan. I was going to name her Montana, but it would give me away."

"Right, well I'm sorry about what happened."

"Jake, you don't have to apologize, but I don't want you anywhere near her for awhile. At least not until she's better."

"What do...okay. I guess that's fair." Jake said, and leaned over on Miley's shoulder. He then sat down next to her and cradled Alexandria in his arms.


	21. The Sake Of The Baby

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

The next day Jake took Alexandria home to show his parents. Although they weren't thrilled, they were glad that the baby had lived. The Ryan family agreed to keep Alexandria at their home because Miley couldn't, HM problems. She did show off Alexandria quite a few times to her Hollywood friends, but she was glad that she lived.

"Jake, can I tell you something?" Miley asked at the Ryan's house.

"Sure, whatever."

"Jacob Michael Ryan! Take to her properly, young man!" Mrs. Gretchen Ryan snapped.

"Yes ma'am." Jake sighed.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of Alexandria. I'm glad she had someone to fall back on. And...I wanted to talk to you in private. Say now!" Miley said. She and Jake moved to Jake's sister's, Maria, room.

"What's up?"

"Well, you know that I still like you, right?"

"You do? After everything that we've been through: the party, the kisses, the cheating..."

"Don't even go there, Jacob."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Anyway, I just wanted to make sure that we were still friends and..." Jake leaned forward and kissed Miley again before she could finish her sentence. "Jake, just friends." she said putting her finger to Jake's moist lips.

"But..."

"Friends, and nothing more...for now." Miley said slyly. They went back downstairs to find their family's chatting. Jake and Miley stayed friends, along with Oliver and Lily. Some weeks Jake had Alexandria, and some Miley had her. But their family's were still good friends, for the sake of the baby.

A/N: Sequal on the way! Sorry this last chap. was so short, but I had to wrap it up! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
